The White, the Black, and the Grey
by Jacknife
Summary: This is set before the events of any major Pokemon Game, including Red, Blue, and Green. In Unova, N was kept locked away in his room without interaction from humans and Pokemon. One day, he gets out and sees the world, but now he needs to see more of this black and white world that he saw. Weeks later, he escapes and has an adventure through Kanto. What will happen to him?
1. The World

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to their respected owners.**_

_**Warning: Chapters will normally be long and the plot might move a little slow, but I promise I'll try to keep it exciting.**_

* * *

_**The World**_

There once lived a boy in a room locked deep on the fourth floor of a castle that was hidden from society. In it, was a boy named Natural Harmonia Gropius, but many called him _N _for short. All his life he was locked away in his room. Soon, it came to be the only world he knew. He wasn't a miserable child though, he was kept happy. He had a mini-basketball court, an amazing skateboard ramp, a box full of toys, a train set, and bed which seemed to have the comfiest mattress in the world. There seemed to be a little window on the front wall of his room, but it was tinted completely black. He always knocked on it every day, wondering what was behind it. Whenever he wanted something, he'd ask for, and he'd get it all the time. He practically had never even heard the word "No" or never even knew it was in existence. But still, he couldn't help think what lies beyond his door… Where did his father go whenever he left through there? And why didn't he ever stay to play with Natural? Didn't he love him? Sometimes these thoughts would run through his head. They made him feel… Different. He couldn't put to words what this _feeling _was exactly, since all he had ever known was happiness.

One day, Natural sat up on the top of his skateboard ramp and read a book called _Where The Wild Things Are_. He flipped through the pages one by one, taking in everything the book had to offer, until he stopped on a page and saw an unfamiliar word. It unlike anything he had ever seen! He squinted his eyes, took out a piece of paper and pencil, and wrote the word down three times. His handwriting was neat, like a little girl's. He couldn't even pronounce the word; it looked so foreign. The letters were arranged in an odd manner and when Natural tried to sound it out; he felt funny and occasionally giggled at himself for trying to figure it out.

His father entered the room. His name was Ghetsis. He was a tall man that always wore a purple colored robe with beige on it. He had long, tea green hair much like his son. Natural ran down the steps of his skateboard ramp and hugged his father tight. His father slowly patted him on the back and asked

"How are you, my son?" His voice was deep, like an old man's. But that didn't mean he was certainly old. He was around his mid to late forties.

"Daddy, what's this mean?" Natural took out a piece of paper and gave it to his father. He unfolded it and read it quietly to himself. But it looked he just looked at the first letter and stopped. His face twisted into a horrible scowl. His eyes burned with anger and disappointment like the fire on a match, and Natural just happened to be the match.

Ghetsis looked down at his son and crumpled the paper in his hands. The veins in his arm raged like a horrible, angry wildfire consuming everything in its path and its next target was Natural. "Little Harmonia, it is time for you to go to bed." He said as he gritted his teeth, choking back the anger and for some odd reason, a wave disappointment.

Natural looked up at his father and began whining "But Daddy, I don't wanna go to bed yet!"

His father did not respond. He just stood there with his head down at the ground. Natural kept begging and pleading for hours. It was like staying up a little longer was more important than his life at that moment. Suddenly, his father's head cocked up slowly with an evil gaze as he said "No… Go to bed _now_!" he yelled. Natural jumped. He had _never in his entire life _heard such a tone from his own father, or anyone for that matter! His voice echoed over and over again in the room. To Natural it was like he was yelling over and over again right in face, piercing his ears with his voice.

"Go to bed _now_!"

"Go to bed _now_!"

"Go to bed _now_!"

The echoes began to run together in his head until it was a mess of unintelligible demonic chants. But suddenly, an all too familiar yell pierced through the loud and horrible demonic chanting. It was accompanied by a twisted face of anger that looked much like his father's.

"GO TO BED _NOW_!" the voice yelled.

Natural looked up to see that he had fallen to the ground and was curled up in the fetal position. He looked up to notice his room was completely dark and his father was nowhere to be seen. There was also an odd, faint smell of asparagus in the air, but that was the least of Natural's thoughts at the moment. He stood up slowly. His legs felt numb and his knees nearly buckled. He staggered over to where his father stood and saw the crumpled up piece of paper that he had handed to him. He picked it up, put it in his pocket and slowly staggered over to his bed. For hours, he stayed awake wondering. Why did his father get so angry at him for wanting something? It wasn't like he ever denied him before, so why now? Did Natural do something wrong? Was he being punished? But ultimately, what did that new word he said mean?

He heard his father's voice in his head, echoing that word. _"No…"_

**. . .**

Elsewhere in the castle, something horrible took place…

Ghetsis stood in the foyer with a man dressed completely in white with a hood over his head and a big letter _P _stamped across his hoodie.

"You know my plans…" Ghetsis muttered.

The man dropped to his knees and began begging with tears rolling down his face like a waterfall. "Please, My Lord! I never knew giving him a book would ever cause such complications!"

"You worthless excuse for a grunt… I let you into my _home _and helped you see things you never saw before!" Ghetsis yelled. His voice echoed in the foyer like a madman. He walked to the left and extended his right hand, pushing his robe back. "You _dare _defy me and go against my orders, putting my plans in jeopardy?" He walked to the right and extended his left hand, pushing his robe back. An eerie gust of wind blew from behind him as he brought both of his hands up in the air like a God. "You are no longer a member of Team Plasma. You have put our plans in jeopardy, but also you have almost ruined my son. I order you to get your things and get out immediately."

The man began sobbing and crying hysterically. He fell to the ground and began kissing Ghetsis's foot, pleading and pleading over and over again to not make him leave. This was all the man knew. This is the only thing he could succeed at. This is the only _world _he knew, and now here it came crashing down in front of him. And to think, it was all over a silly book that was never intended for a small boy to read.

"You are truly pathetic…" Ghetsis scoffed. A huge, black dragon with six wings and heads for arms roared from behind Ghetsis. It flew ferociously and landed in front of him. Its eyes were bloodshot red and all three of its mouths where drooling with hunger. "Hydreigon, take care of him." Ghetsis turned his back and walked out of the foyer. Hydreigon roared and fired a devastating purple shockwave at the man.

Suddenly, something outrageous happened. The man's Watchog jumped out of its Poké Ball and stood in front of him, both with its arms and legs spread.

The last echoes that lived in the foyer that night were the man's distraughtful bloodcurdling screams of horror…

**. . .**

It had been days since the incident between Natural and his father, but neither of them forgot. It was horrifyingly tense between the two of them. It was as if the air around them was made out of the same material that Registeel's body is made out of and the tension was like a Nidoking's Horn Drill attack, trying ever so hard to pierce it.

One day, Natural noticed that the door to his room was left cracked open. It looked as if Ghetsis had left the door, connecting Natural's world to the real world wide open. Natural slowly reached up for the doorknob and opened the door. A magnificently large hallway exploded into his vision as he saw an amazing floor decorated in purple with crystal chandeliers above every big tile.

Suddenly, Natural began running. He didn't know where, but something inside of him told him to start running. He ran down four flights of stairs until finally reaching a huge room.

"This looks like something out of one of my medieval books…" Natural thought to himself. "Is this a foyer?"

He looked around and saw that the big room was empty, but something caught his attention. He walked over to a certain spot in front of the huge doors and knelt down, looking at the floor. He saw a crimson-colored stain that crinkled and crumbled when he poked at it with his fingernail. He felt something from the stain. He felt something he had never felt before, but he had no clue how he felt it. He felt dark. He felt cold. He felt an absence of warmth.

_**He felt sorrow…**_

He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he just felt like apologizing for something. He anyways disregarded this feeling, viewing it as possibly useless and opened the door. A bright light shined in his eyes which made him put his arm over them. He began walking slowly through the bright, blinding light that seemed to have no end until finally, he entered something. He entered the world.

He looked up and saw nothing but blue. The blue skies. They made him feel happy, a feeling that he was used to feeling, but this happiness was different. He looked around at the amazing buildings around him, wondering what they were. He saw all sorts of things pass him by: humans, cars, humans on these weird things called bikes. It was so much for him to take in at once!

But then he saw it. He laid his eyes upon something so horrible and so grueling, it made him drop to his knees with trickles of tears rolling down his little cheeks.

He saw two _much _older men viciously kicking and mercilessly stomping on a small, bug-leaf Pokémon. A Sewaddle. Natural remembered its name from a book he read. The men were yelling and swearing at the top of their lungs about how much they hated the Pokémon, wishing it would just die and telling it that it had no right to live and should never have tried to be their friend. _Just who were they to even tell a Pokémon those kinds of things? They weren't Arceus, and even Arceus himself would __**never **__call a Pokémon such awful things… _Natural thought to himself.

Natural looked over through his tears and saw a tall, beautiful woman with dark-flowing hair and cherry red lips calling a Trubbish an _"Ugly good-for-nothing that has no place on this earth with anyone. You have got to be the most disgusting Pokémon it has ever been my displeasure to lay my eyes on. I don't know what I saw in you, but whatever I did see is now gone, you piece of useless trash."_ Natural began sobbing hysterically at the words the woman spoke to her Pokémon.

"_It's a sad world, isn't it?"_ A voice said. Natural jumped and looked down. The little Sewaddle was in front of him, crying and beaten up. Its leaves were all bloody and it was missing a few of its feet and teeth. _"W- Wait, can you hear me?"_

"I- I can…" Natural was shocked to discover he could communicate with a Pokémon. Natural picked up the Sewaddle and held it close to his chest. Suddenly, the Trubbish was in front of him, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Natural looked around and saw even more abuse and mistreatment of Pokémon.

A little girl stood off in the distance and released her Woobat, calling it a _"Worthless piece of trash that if it weren't for your horrible battling skills, we would have a badge by now. But NOOOO. You just __**had **__to give up against that Pansear and Pansage, saying they double-teamed you with a nasty Bite attack. A strong Woobat would be able to take those weaknesses, but not you. You're weak. No, you're worse than weak. You're just absolutely nothing… I'm off to Wellspring Cave to catch a stronger Woobat by myself. I don't care what you do; do whatever the hell you want. DIE even."_

"_I'm part psychic, and dark-types are my weakness… They kept using Bite over and over again! I can't help it they do so much damage to me! Maybe I __**am**__ worthless… Maybe I __**am**__ nothing…"_ Woobat snuggled up against Natural, who had streaks of tears running down his face. "Thank goodness you can hear us… Finally, someone to talk to…"

A little boy screamed, tugging on his mother's shirt, yelling _"Mommy! Mommy! That stupid, mean Herdier bit me! I told you he was evil! Mommy, make him go away! I think it has rabies! What if I get infected? __**MOMMY, LISTEN TO ME!**__" _Finally the woman turned around and kicked Herdier in its stomach with the sharp edge of her high-heel.

Herdier limped over to Natural with blood dripping from its stomach _"It was an accident… The boy stepped on my tail while I was sleeping and- I didn't mean to! I've known him for such a long time now… I guess he never cared about me…" _Herdier licked Natural's face. _"Are you the one that can hear our voice?"_

Natural sat there, crying and holding his head in his lap with his fingernails scratching against his head like sharp claws. He saw much more abuse… After a while, an Emolga, Darmanitan, Krokorok, and Maractus had joined the circle.

All of the Pokémon began talking at once.

"_This world is so awful…"_

"_I just wish I could die sometimes… I'd be so much better off dead than alive…"_

"_But if we never got captured in the first place, none of this would have ever happened…"_

"_Maybe we were just meant for the wild…"_

"_The world, separated by humans and Pokémon…"_

"_They don't even care anymore…"_

"_They build over our homes and pollute like they have the god-given right to be there…"_

It hurt Natural's head as he clutched it in his hands and screamed an ear-piercing scream. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. He had an idea. He quickly got up and ran over to the two men that were abusing the Sewaddle and got their attention.

"Excuse me, sirs! Sewaddle doesn't like being hurt like that! Couldn't you hear him? Couldn't you hear his voice?"

The men turned around and laughed heartily at him like he was some sort of freak.

"Kid, you must be _out of your green-haired _mind if you think you can hear Pokémon!"

Soon, people began gathering around him, laughing and calling him names, pointing fingers like they were in preschool.

"That's just impossible!"

"He can hear those monsters' voices? Just what the hell is that freak talking about?"

"Wow, what a freak!"

"A freak? That's way too nice!"

"He _must _be one of them!"

"That kid isn't human, he's a monster!"

Natural fell back on his behind and began clawing at his head like a madman with confusion.

"Ahha, I finally see it now… This world- It's so Black and White…"

Natural looked up at the people making fun of him.

"Black…"

Natural looked back at the beaten and battered Pokémon.

"And White…"

Natural looked down at his hands and orange shirt that were dripping wet with sweat and tears.

"And I-…"

"Natural, you're very filthy." Ghetsis said from behind him. The laughing and finger pointing stopped. "Come inside, Natural. You should have never been out here. You've breathed in too much bad air; its toxic." Ghetsis picked up Natural and began walking with him in his arms.

**. . .**

Natural laid awake in his room for days without sleeping. He kept thinking and thinking. What ever happened to those Pokémon he saw in the outside world? Why wasn't he ever allowed out? He needed answers. He got a piece of chalk and walked over to the chalkboard and began writing.

_The world is separated into two different colors; Black and White._

_Black, a world where humans do not need Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. A world where Pokémon would be better off non-existent. Humans could finally live their life to the fullest without having to deal with such annoyances that Pokémon would create. Only after this action takes place, would achieve their perfect forme without the help of Pokémon._

_White, a world where Pokémon do not need humans in any way, shape, or form. Pokémon can grow freely in the wild without humans ordering them around and restricting what they do, forcing them do such awful things and treating them horribly. Only after this, would Pokémon achieve their perfect forme without help from humans._

_But I am not human. I am a monster. I am a freak. I am a cancer to this society. Or maybe, I am the ultimate solution. For now, I have set myself as Grey, which is undefined. I must achieve answers. I must achieve perfection. I MUST SEE THE WORLD FOR WHAT IT REALLY IS._

_**I must figure out what Grey is.**_

_**I need answers.**_

_**And I will not be getting them in this room…**_

* * *

_**Feedback is VERY appreciated!**_


	2. The White, the Black, and

_**The White, the Black, and…**_

Days passed on and on like a silent movie. Those days turned into weeks. And those weeks turned into a month. One month since that faithful day Natural wandered out of his room. He barely spoke. He barely ate. He kept thinking about White, Black, and Grey. What was Grey? But more importantly, what was _he?_

Throughout this month of silence, Natural had ceased most, if not, all of his playtime, including tapping on the mysterious window in the front of his room. Behind this window, sat four important men, watching with eager, but disappointed faces. One was Ghetsis. Another was his fellow companion, a sage named Rood. He wore a burgundy gown and a tall, burgundy hat on his head. He had a long, white, handlebar moustache that could easily draw the attention away from his words. The other two men were dressed in white robes with their hoods over their heads. They too, like the other man, had a big _P _on the front of their robe.

They all sat around the window, as if they were observing Natural. An ominous silence befell the four men as they watched Natural sit at the top of his skateboard ramp with a box of crackers. They could see his eyes had a grey hue to them now, as if there weren't much left in there.

"Natural has been very quiet these past few weeks…" Rood finally spoke up. He ran his fingers down his moustache and sighed disdainfully.

"It's because of what he saw when he walked out into the real world. If he hadn't have gotten out, none of this would have happened" one of the men dressed in white said.

"It's a shame he had to witness it at such an age too… No ten year-old should ever have to witness that" the other man dressed in white said as he hung his head in between his knees and sighed.

"Now Little Harmonia probably sees the world as a cold, dark place where Pokémon are treated unfairly…" Rood said as pulled out a lit cigar and began huffing on it.

"Well, given the doctrine of Team Plasma, that's probably a good thing…" A man in white smirked. "We could use him for our plans."

Rood turned his attention to Ghetsis who sat back in his chair sipping on a cup of coffee. "My Lord, you've been very quiet… What seems to be troubling you?"

Ghetsis sat his coffee down under his chair and stood up. He walked slowly towards a closet and knelt down. When he stood back up, he had a little purple fur ball in his hands. Rood jumped out of his seat and quivered.

"M- My Lord! What are you doi-"

"Just watch… If it's true that Natural can hear the voice of Pokémon, he should be able to hear this Purrloin…" Ghetsis whispered as he opened the door to Natural's room and set the little fur ball on the ground.

**. . .**

Natural looked over and saw the door close. He cocked his head at the purple fur ball and looked at it.

"Is that a Pokémon…?" He wondered. He jumped off his skateboard ramp and walked over to it. He picked it up and held it carefully. "Hi there… I'm Natural, what's your name?"

Suddenly the Pokémon hissed and began brutally clawing him in the face like a ragdoll. Natural screamed in pain and dropped the Pokémon on the floor as it ran to a corner. It extended one of its claws and held it up to its neck.

"_I HATE EVERYTHING!" _

_. . ._

_Flashback #1 (From Purrloin's P.O.V.)_

_Almost my entire life, I was super happy with my trainer. We always went on adventures. We conquered almost all of the regions together, but Unova was our downfall… We ran into a new rival. He was cold, ruthless, and mean. I used to always see my trainer as my best friend… But as our journey through Unova went on, he barely even knew I existed. I was his best friend…_

_. . ._

"_I HATE EVERYTHING!"_

_. . ._

_Flashback #2 (From Purrloin's P.O.V.)_

_I remember it exactly when it happened… The day my trainer "lost" me. But he didn't really lose me; he just abandoned me in some Pokémon Center in Driftveil City. He told everyone that he "Just couldn't find him!" I was his best friend for twelve years and this is how he repays me? I tried to go out and find him… There were so many wild Pokémon though… I was always defeated before I could get to the next town._

_. . ._

"_I HATE EVERYTHING!"_

_. . ._

_Flashback #3 (From Purrloin's P.O.V.)_

_I finally made it to Icirrus City after a day or two, and there I saw him… My trainer. I was so happy to see him, but he wouldn't even give me the time of day. Like I was trash… A complete and utter waste of a Pokémon…_

_But then this other trainer caught me… He was a very fast and speedy boy. We made it to Victory Road. I escaped from him. I waited. I waited weeks. I waited for my real trainer._

_. . ._

"_I. HATE. __**Myself…"**_

_. . ._

_Flashback #4 (From Purrloin's P.O.V.)_

_I knew he would come, just as I had planned. Finally, I can end this. I can make amends. But when I saw him, I just got so angry… I charged at him and got him in the throat with my claws. But something didn't feel right… I didn't feel happy… I saw this crimson colored stuff pour from his neck as he had fallen to the ground. I went over and shook him, but he wouldn't move… No matter how hard I shook… No matter how hard I clawed at him… He JUST WOULDN'T MOVE._

_. . ._

Natural watched in horror as Purrloin's claw skid across its neck, spilling a red crimson colored liquid onto the floor. Purrloin fell over in a crumpled heap, unresponsive. Natural screamed and Ghetsis came charging in his room and ran over to the Purrloin.

Natural blacked out.

. . .

Still, more weeks passed, but Natural was even quieter than before. He ate less and less. He slept horribly every night.

One evening, Natural sat up at the top of his skateboard ramp in the fetal position. He had been crying the whole day. He was pale, and he smelt of unwashed clothes.

Outside the window, Ghetsis and Rood stood looking at Natural.

"My Lord, the child has been through enough… Please, don't do this again." Rood pleaded.

"Second time is the charm, my fellow sage." Ghetsis opened the door to his room and sat down a black fur ball.

Natural looked over and quivered at the sight of it. His fingernails dug into the wood and his teeth clenched on his tongue.

Suddenly, the black fur ball began to move. It was again, another Pokémon. Hadn't he been through enough for one lifetime?

But this Pokémon seemed different. It certainly looked less violent with a beautiful black ruff-collar. He watched as the little Pokémon explored the room, sniffing things and poking them with its red-tipped paw.

"H- Hi…" Natural finally said, breaking the silence. He gulped, thinking it was a mistake. The little Pokémon jumped and looked up at him. "N- No, no! Please, don't be scared!" He leaned over and grabbed a piece of a cracker from the box and held it over the edge of the ramp. "D- Do you want one…? They're really good…"

The little Pokémon whimpered and slowly trudged over to the ramp. It looked up the stairs and whimpered louder as it sat down like it gave up.

"Hey, why'd you stop? Come on… You were so close! It's just stairs…" But Natural saw how weakly the Pokémon walked. It looked like it had been abused. The Pokémon looked up at him disdainfully. "Come on, you can do it!" Natural said as he waved the cracker around, but the Pokémon still didn't move.

"If you don't come up here… I'm gonna eat it!" Natural smiled and held the cracker over his mouth. Suddenly, the little Pokémon got up and started walking up the stairs at a turtle's pace, wincing and whimpering with every step.

"You're almost here! Come on, you can do it! I believe in you!" Natural smiled as he started waving the cracker around again.

The Pokémon stopped halfway up and laid down.

"_I can't do it, I just can't do it!" _The Pokémon said over and over again.

"Come on, you can do it! Believe in yourself, just like how I believe in you! Look past the black and white of yourself and into the grey!" Natural reached his hand down with the cracker in it and the Pokémon looked at it.

"_It's useless… I can't do it…" _The Pokémon said as it started climbing the steps again.

With each step conquered, Natural kept cheering and egging the Pokémon on.

But then, something amazing happened… The Pokémon made it up the stairs! Natural cheered for it and fed it the cracker.

"I knew you could do it!"

The Pokémon smiled weakly at him.

"You look hungry…" Natural pulled the box of crackers over to him and dumped them all out onto the ramp. The Pokémon sat there and looked at them. "Well? Go on, eat!" Natural smiled.

The little Pokémon slowly began eating them. It seemed a little happier. _"Zorua. That's my name… What's yours?"_

"My name? It's Natural Harmonia Gropius… But you can just call me Natural."

"Can I call you _N _for short? Because that's a mouthful…" Zorua laughed.

"That's fine by me!" Natural smiled.

"So you can actually hear me?" Zorua asked.

"Well if I couldn't, I wouldn't be talking to you, now would I? Natural laughed.

"That's true…"

"So what's it like out there?"

"Out where?"

"In the outside world!"

Zorua chuckled. "It's an awesome place out there! There's a lot of nice people and Pokémon and the food is pretty darn great if I say so myself." Zorua smiled.

But that can't be right… That _can't _be the world Natural saw.

"Hey, look, Zorua. Are you _sure _that's what the world is like?" Natural scratched his head.

"Pretty sure. For the most part, everyone's nice. But there are some mean, cruel people that hurt others and Pokémon…"

"Is that what happened to you…?" Natural looked at Zorua with serious eyes.

Zorua looked down and sighed. "That's a story to be saved for another day…"

Natural laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "So the world… There's good people in it?"

Zorua nodded his head. "There's a ton of good people in it!"

Natural rolled over and looked down at his chalkboard. His notes were still on there.

"Hey, Zorua. Take a look down there for me. See that chalkboard? I want you to read it."

Zorua looked at the chalkboard and began reading it aloud.

"'The_ world is separated into two different colors; Black and White._

_Black, a world where humans do not need Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. A world where Pokémon would be better off non-existent. Humans could finally live their life to the fullest without having to deal with such annoyances that Pokémon would create. Only after this action takes place, would achieve their perfect forme without the help of Pokémon._

_White, a world where Pokémon do not need humans in any way, shape, or form. Pokémon can grow freely in the wild without humans ordering them around and restricting what they do, forcing them do such awful things and treating them horribly. Only after this, would Pokémon achieve their perfect forme without help from humans._

_But I am not human. I am a monster. I am a freak. I am a cancer to this society. Or maybe, I am the ultimate solution. For now, I have set myself as Grey, which is undefined. I must achieve answers. I must achieve perfection. I MUST SEE THE WORLD FOR WHAT IT REALLY IS._

_**I must figure out what Grey is.**_

_**I need answers.**_

_**And I will not be getting them in this room…' "**_

"Zorua, if what you say is true… Then I need to see this for myself. I need your help." Natural picked up Zorua and held him close.

"Then let's bust out of here!"


End file.
